A Doctor's Work
by LE McMurray
Summary: Janet's work is never done.


Author's Notes: This is a very old fic done long ago when I was just starting but I still like it.

It was never betad but I'm pretty sure it's okay. Enjoy.

* * *

SG1 had arrived back from their mission with unusually very few injuries other than a couple of scrapes and bruises. Colonel O'Neill fared the worst and was getting a rather nasty cut on his arm bandaged by one of my nurses as Daniel had dragged me to one side.

"Please Janet," he pleaded, "We just need an hour to get everything ready and Sam can pick up Cassie."

"Daniel, how do you expect me to keep him here for an hour?" I asked in annoyance, "It's hard enough to keep him here when there is something wrong with him."

"You'll think of something Janet," he assured me, "Please."

Then he did it; he turned the wide-eyed, innocent pleading look on me.

This has a devastating effect and is able to cave in anyone almost immediately. My nurses aren't resistant to it, Sam caves instantly and even our tough as nails Colonel isn't immune so I of course gave in instantly.

"Okay, Daniel," I told him resignedly, "I'll think of something."

His face brightened as though he expected me to say no. If he ever realises the sort of power that look has on people, especially around here, we're all in trouble.

Before he disappeared he quickly kissed my cheek before bounding away.

x

I finally managed to think of a way to keep him in the infirmary.

"Colonel," I said very businesslike as I walked back in, "There's a few anomalies in your blood tests."

"Anomalies?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's probably nothing but I want to test your blood again just to be sure."

With an annoyed grunt he sat back down, "Well it's not like I had anything planned for tonight."

Trying to hide my smile I took some more blood. Unfortunately this wouldn't keep him here long enough so I sent one of the nurses to do a little errand for me.

Hanging around the SGC is having a terrible effect on me.

Now Jack O'Neill is not the most patient of patients so I finally had to give him the results of the second blood test.

"Well Doc?" he asked very irritably.

"You're clean Colonel," I told him with a smile, "It seems it was just a problem with the lab."

"So I can go?"

"As soon as you want to," I told him though I got to 'soon' and he was heading out the door.

I checked my watch, still another fifteen minutes before Daniel's hour was up. I gathered my things together, said goodnight to the rest of the staff and left the mountain myself.

x

As I got outside to my car I noticed a very annoyed Jack O'Neill fighting with his car.

"Is there a problem Colonel?" I asked trying to sound concerned.

"My car has decided not to start," he moaned, "What else could go wrong."

"How about I give you a lift home and you can fix it tomorrow?"

"Thanks Doc," he smiled as he climbed in, "You are a lifesaver."

"It's part of my job description." I smiled and headed for his house.

x

We got to his house, which was silent and empty.

"Do you have that book for Cassie?" I asked, "She's been asking about it."

"Yeah," he nodded, "Come on in and I'll give you it."

We both jumped out of the car and he pushed his key into the lock, I looked around the last time I'd been here had been for Daniel's wake.

He found a light switch and put the lights on.

"SURPRISE"

Standing in his living room underneath a banner which read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!" was about half of the SGC.

Daniel came forward as Jack was at a complete loss for words, a rare occasion in itself.

"Happy birthday Jack," he grinned at his friend.

"You?" Jack managed to ask.

Daniel nodded a slightly smug grin on his face and received a slap on the back.

Soon everybody crowded round Jack handing him presents as the party went into full swing.

x

I stood against one of the walls as all seats were taken up and smiled as Jack came up to me.

"So, that extra blood test wasn't needed at all?" he asked me innocently.

"Blame Daniel for that," I defended myself, "But, you might need this for your car to start," I pulled out what Nurse Evans had got for me. I handed it to him and smiled, "Happy Birthday Jack."


End file.
